mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Code Module??
Anybody have any info on this code module?? I just noticed it today :The point of it is that you insert a code and click the module. If the code is wrong, you wasted a click. If the code is right, you get an exclusive item or blueprint. The only code I know of is the one used to get the LEGO World Event Badge. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:22, 13 February 2009 (UTC) what are the codes That's what I've been trying to find out. I've checked Google but there is nothing yet. --PhilXZPhilXZ 20:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I don't think people will be giving them away. Those codes are hard-earned -- I don't think LEGO wants everyone wearing the World Event Badge. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I understand that of course! I was sure they'd keep the public from revealing them, or they'll reveal it after the Event in Copenhagen is done which is February 15th. But somehow I think there will be one dummy who will reveal the code on the net..... --PhilXZ 13:16, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not too sure about that, but it's not too unlikely, either. They let loose the Electro Pellet thing AND the LEGO Magazine code, and they're probably doing the same thing for the World Event Badge. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I hope that no one reveals the code; but somebody probably will anyways, knowing how people are... 01:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :The code has actually been spilled on a website accessible on Google. Not telling which site, though. [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ::I suppose it was only a matter of time... 01:56, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Found it, entered it, got it! Should I spill the code on the the Wiki or not. I'm honestly not so sure. --PhilXZ 02:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't tell anyone. I actually guessed the right code yesterday; I guess Lego should make their codes harder. My MLN nickname is ToaNuva454, by the way. 03:21, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::LEGO hopes that the kids won't forget the Code they got after the trip. That's why they made it so easy and I cracked it >:)00M00 03:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Please someone give me the code i forgot mine. there is no website with the code you are just lie ill believe you if you show me the website. :There's a reason why Followed by 100 zeroes doesn't want the code revealed. And if you want proof, just go to my MLN page. See the LEGO World badge I have? There's the proof you needed. [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) thats not enough proof wheres the website? how do you get the eletric conducter module tell me and i want bother you any more about the codes. :Oh? So where do you suppose I got the badge from? And Followed by 100 Zeroes already said that both codes (LEGO Event Badge and Module) will not be posted. [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) :That means no is no. No codes can be post'd --- yet. Maybe in future, when MLN allows us to do so, we will reveal it...00M00 then please tell me how to get the eletric conducter module :That thing? A code. A VIP code. 00M00 ::Yeah. Sign up for the LEGO Universe E-mail newsletter if you want it, but I'm not sure if you'll get it because the issue already went out. (By the way, 00M00, you can call me FB100Z for short.) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 16:02, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I dont have the code for the badge but i have the code for the module --german77 16:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I know the code, you get it on a brick at LEGO World. --Somthing loke 2.455.989(don't know the extact) I whant the code for the code module or were can find it i search in google and i cant find it --[[User:german77|'german77']] 19:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) The code is on Gamespot, that's all I will say. And someone keeps posting the code here even though we said not to. I'm frequently changing it. --PhilXZ 00:11, 16 February 2009 (UTC) now i have the badge tanks --[[User:german77|'german77']] 00:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) wen the code can put in wikia?i tink wen almos people have this badge--[[User:german77|'german77']] 04:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) its not on gamespot ive searched everything what did you type in the search bar.from aleks60 is it on the lego union board on gamespot cause i cant find it. :I say that the badge code won't be allowed on here at all. And don't say where you can find it either please. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hello, we posted the code for the LEGO Magazine modules! I personally removed it. Putting up codes are bad (though I try to search for them myself). It messes with the point of actually doing that thing, be it signing up for a magazine or going somewhere. Htm14 (Talk) 20:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::I agree, but it was... different when it was put up. if I could go back, no codes would've been allowed from the start =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the magazine code is different because of the manner it was delivered. The code was in ONE magazine, so if you so happened to miss it/wasn't posted/unsubscribed 5 magazines beforehand (Like I did ;)) you've missed it. 12:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) actuly, with the mag code, it is in EVERY issue.usaluy at the front 22:04, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I went on Google and found a good site that had a few codes but only the lego world code worked!!! By the way i have the Lego World Event Badge you can visit my page at: starwarsclonetrooper1998 page :Well obviously you have the code if you searched Google for it... 16:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC)